Jacob plus Me equals WHAT!
by tatemonodesu
Summary: AU! Seth and Leah had to move to Forks because of the death of their parents in Texas. However, can Seth make it through high school in a new place? And where does Jacob come in this? **Slash Fiction and mostly humorous


I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write my first fan fic… I know this isn't a popular pairing when compared to Edward and Jacob but I felt like this would be an easier couple to write about. Also this story is going to be, for the most part, told from Seth's perspective. WARNING: This is an AU and many of the characters personailites and thoughts may be quite different. That being said, their appearance will stay true to the movies and yes, Shape shifters will be involved…

-tatemonodesu

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters… but I do own this kitty! *pets kitty*

""=outspoken words

Chapter 1 Wakey, Wakey

"I swear if you do not get down here this instant, I will not and shall not be responsible for my actions towards you boy…"

Ahh yes, one would think that after ignoring almost all warnings and threats, a darling sister would get the hint and learn to leave her poor baby brother alone. Not that I purposely call myself a baby or anything, but really, if one were to constantly be reminded of his short stature, well he cannot be blamed for using it to his advantage right? So baby mode it was.

"Make me!" "I'm not joking Seth… 1, 2, 3…" "Coming!" I quickly replied.

Luckily, unbeknownst to my sister I've been up since this morning at 7am, dreading the continuation of my daily routine of 10th grade. But heck, even I can't escape the inevitable. So being the snazzy person that I am, I made sure to be dressed, prompt and ready for the torture that lied ahead in school. The need of my sister waking me up had long been gone but the satisfaction of frustrating her had always put a smile on my face in the morning. So why stop now? Coming down from the second story house our parents left in their blasted will, I couldn't help but patronize my sister just a little more to see if she could truly come up with a threat that could get my miserable existence out the door ASAP.

"My, my Leah, with all these constant threats and uses of physical violence, you'll be a great mother in no time…although I must wonder how the children at the day care you work at can handle being far away from such a caring person as you." "One more smart comment from you Seth and I swear I won't spend a single penny from this month's check on that new, what was it, Justin Beiber CD?"

I have yet to figure out how my secret fascination for such a handsome man ever got out into the public.

"Fine Leah, you win but I'm telling you, after school is over, I'm coming straight home and sleeping. Nothing will make me stay for that darn tutoring session again. In all honesty, how the heck can someone be some dumb and yet managed to get in high school?"

Rubbing the temples from her clearly frustrated and tired face (crow's feet never looked so good on a 21 year old Native American, that's for sure) I suppose Leah finally admitted defeat and gave a huge sigh.

"Fine Seth, you don't have to tutor Mike anymore but please don't try to cause any trouble. God only knows how hard it has been since mom and dad passed away and literally, I can't afford to pay for anymore of your fuck ups ok? Now have a good day and remember, BE POSITIVE!"

She just had to play the struggling sister card didn't she? Grabbing my backpack and grey hoody from the closet, I headed out the door with nothing but the intention of behaving and finishing school quickly in my mind... Walking through the forest that seem to secretly yet gradually engulf our tired house, my mind wandered back into the past. It is a shame how life turned out for Leah and I. One moment Leah was heading to college, I was a successful pianist and mom and dad could never be more proud of us. Then last year, everything went to shit for lack of a better word. I still occasionally blame myself for not stopping mom and dad from going out that rainy night and sometimes I can even see the same blame in my tired sister's eyes. However, I believe both of us have come to an understanding that there was nothing we could have done and well, we needed to do what was best for each other.

So even though I protested, my sister thought it was best that she drop out of school (temporarily she insists) and that we move from our cozy home in Texas, to mom's hometown of Forks. Moving into a house mom and dad had hidden from us but left in their will if something were to happen, I could not help but feel uneasy and lonely for a long time in this new cold city. Although approached more than once by the elders in mom's tribe, Leah and I never bothered to join them for any occasion or event. Therefore, the loneliness and all around depressing moods stayed with us for a while until Leah found a job and I started school.

However, I must say, there was one native who totally caught my attention and damnit if he wasn't the finest thing I ever did see. Yes, I must also admit, Native guys totally get me enthralled in a good way…Honestly, they were so rare in Texas and just to see another one got my body shaking and my nerves wrecked! So how could my sister be so cruel by enrolling me in a public school instead of the one where mother went? I doubted at the time that there would be any good eye candy there and unfortunately this was an instance I did not want to be, but was totally right. Leah insists she enrolled me in Forks high because the academics are more challenging, but I know the truth. It's really a conspiracy to get me to make more friends (supposedly there are more people there) and to hopefully gain some kind of comfort that she knew I couldn't gain at the reservation school… whatever.

Sooner then I realized, I had made it to my destination of Forks High and automatically decided to go into my daily routine of prepping my brain for calculus class… muttering equations under my breath, I realized I probably should have kept my eyes open while prepping because next thing I knew my face ran into something hard, tall and extremely breathtaking…

****Constructive comments or nice comments are appreciated! =)


End file.
